gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Sex Party
Ninja Sex Party is a musical comedy band comprised of Leigh Daniel Avidan and Brian Wecht, under the stage names of Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian, respectively. All of the members of the band, including manager Brent Lilley, are also members of Game Grumps. '''Ninja Sex Party '''started in 2009 when Dan was looking for a band to join after several unsuccessful attempts to join other already established bands, he combined his love for comedy and music into the concept of what is now Ninja Sex Party. Looking for a partner to take on this new project with, Dan asked several of his friends in the comedy community if they knew anyone willing to give such a ridiculous idea a shot. One friend told him that she knew just the guy, and introduced him to musician, comedian and theoretical physicist Brian Wecht in 2009. For this new band, Dan became the character Danny Sexbang and Brian became Ninja Brian. They both developed various ideas and aesthetics of bands they loved from the 1980's, all in the attempt to create a persona that would stand out in both the music and comedy industries. NSP began playing in comedy clubs and on shows. The duo didn't initially plan to create YouTube videos, instead hoping to pursue a TV series similar to Flight of the Concords. Despite this, their first music video I Just Wanna Dance was uploaded to YouTube on the 22nd of October, 2009. Their second upload was titled The Decision being uploaded a few months after on the 14th of December, 2009. This resulted in the music video receiving a few thousand views, which was quite an accomplishment when keeping in mind the size of the NSP channel and the shape of the YouTube landscape at the time. It also encouraged Dan and Brian to continue working on music videos as they realised that they would have a much further reach then a 100 person comedy club. These early music videos would also have a huge impact on the visual direction of NSP. Each of them only had a budget of around a thousand dollars so Dan and Brian thought it would be best to embrace the low budget look and make a joke out of it. They were discovered by animator Egoraptor or Arin Hanson when his friend Ross O'Donovian or Rubber Ninja listened to one of their songs. Arin wanted to reach out to them. This lead to to the song and video Dinosaur Laser Fight, uploaded on the 17th of August 2011. It was also the beginning of a friendship between Arin, Dan and Brian. They later went on to form the band Starbomb. By mid 2011, NSP had released enough songs to their YouTube channel to fill a full-length album. So on September 29th, 2011, the pair released the album NSFW, which stands for Ninja Sex For Women.After the release of NSFW, Danny moved to Los Angeles to further pursue music, while Brian moved to London to teach Theoretical Physics, creating a very different dynamic for writing music for NSP. Dan was concerned that the group would not be able to continue. Category:Channels